The Son of the Sun
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Mount Olympus has been attacked...by a monster from Kronos! Trenton doesn't want anything to do with this but is dragged in when he learns of the legandary duel he and Kronos must have! Please R&R!
1. The Council of the Winter Soloace

"Nothing is going right!" cried Hades.

"'A hero of the Sun'?" asked Artemis.

"The Sun can't have kids!" cried Apollo. "It's a van!"

"Quiet down. The prophecy will reveal itself in time" said Zeus, the only Olympian who stayed in his throne when an Oracle had told a new prophecy.

"Maybe it means one of your kids Apollo" said Hera.

"Tell us the prophecy again Oracle" said Zeus, commanding the mummy.

"_A hero of the Sun_

_Shall never have fun._

_The Lord of Time_

_Is raising by dimes._

_Call the son of the Sun_

_The boy of the Sun."_

"I AM NOT THE SUN!" cried Apollo.

"You are the god of the Sun" said Artemis.

"Arty's got a point" said Aphrodite.

"Call upon your kids, Apollo" said Zeus.

"They won't know" said Apollo.

"Besides Camp Half-Blood is coming for their annual field trip to the Council of the Winter Solaces!" said Poseidon riding in on a black stallion.

"Uh! Go back to your stables with that foul beast!" cried Aphrodite shooing the Sea God.

"You'll seem to like them when they save your life" said Poseidon riding out.

"Return to your thrones! We have matters to discus!" cried Zeus slamming his lighting bolt to the floor shaking all of Mount Olympus. "We all know we are in America, the strongest nation in the world. War is raging against Iraq that should have ended when we caught…whatever his name is!...but still, Ares is causing a war that shouldn't be happening…" said Zeus. Ares jumps up.

"America can stop whenever…" started Ares.

"You want them to" said Zeus.

"Y-yeah!" cried Ares.

"So stop it" said Zeus.

"That's like telling Poseidon to stop creating horses!" said Ares.

"Sit down. The demigods are coming" said Zeus commanding Ares. "Poseidon!"

The Sea God walked in to take his throne. One hundred fifty-three demigods walked in and looked around, amazed.

"Zeus!"

"Poseidon!"

"Hades!"

"Aphrodite!"

"Ares!"

"Apollo!"

"Dioynos!"

"Athena!"

"Hephutus!"

"Dementor!"

"Heremes!"

"I always hate it when I'm the only one who's not ran to"

The demigods ran to their Olympian parent and hugged their legs (as high as they can reach.)

Artemis just sat in the back as the other gods had reunions with their kids. As the Maiden Goddess, she was not allowed to have children.

"What's going on, daddy?" asked a seven year old hugging Zeus. A ten year old cried in the corner since he didn't know who his Olympian parent was. Zeus raised his hand and a lighting bolt appeared over the boy.

"SON OF ZEUS!" cried the entire mountain. The boy ran to Zeus, his newly claimed father.

"Well, Jack, we are discussing why Ares should stop the American-Iraqin War" said Zeus to the seven year old. Aphrodite taught her kids how to be more beautiful with the make-up of the gods, Olympi-up.

"I am the God of War! I want to see war!" cried Ares. Zeus eyes him.

"Now, let me tell you the new prophecy!" said Zeus. "Oracle!"

"_A hero of the Sun_

_Shall never have fun._

_The Lord of Time_

_Is raising by dimes._

_Call the son of the Sun_

_The boy of the Sun."_

"That means one of us!" cried one of the Apollo kids.

"Well, 'the Lord of Time' means one of you has to slay Kronos" said Artemis.

"It's him!" cried all the Apollo kids pointing to someone that's not themselves.

"Let's not worry about that now. Kronos isn't coming back today!" said Zeus.

"I want more followers" said a rasp voice.

"M-master! I can't hypnotize them into joining!" said a second voice.

"A new prophecy has been told. I can feel it" said the first, horrific voice.

"So, that's all you have to do on the Council? Discus war?" asked an Aphrodite kids.

"Not always. We discus problems, and other stuff" said Zeus looking worried.

"Lame. Let's get out of here" said an Ares kid.

"Now, now kids. Don't you want to hear what the gods have to say?" asked the Centaur named Chiron.

"Yeah, I guess" said a Poseidon kid.

"Who wants to come to the Stables of the Gods!" cried Poseidon. All of his kids raise their hands. They take off with their father.

"Now that we only have eleven here…" started Zeus.

"Can I show my kids my make-up room?" asked Aphrodite.

"Fine" said Zeus.

"Can I show my kids the Underworld?"

"Can I teach my kids how to fight?"

"OKAY! NO MORE LEAVES!" cried Zeus shaking the Empire State Building below them. The demigods start to fall off the side but Artemis hops on her Pegasus and grabbed them.

"Hero again!" cried Chiron. Artemis blushes and takes her throne again.

"When shall you leave?" asked Zeus.

"Anytime you want my lord" said Chiron.

"After the feast" said Zeus. The Olympians and the demigods gathered around a huge table for the Winter Feast. The demigods dedicated their meal to their Olympian parent. Hundreds of minor gods flooded in.

"We shall be leaving" said Chiron standing up.

The demigods say farewell to their Olympian parent and leave Mount Olympus for another year.

"My lord, they are leaving Mount Olympus."

"Very good. Now we start recruiting" said Kronos from the darkness.

"HELP!" cried a demigod voice. Ares charged down to help the demigods. A huge scorpion sat ready to kill. Chiron had his bow ready but Ares still charged.

"FIGHT!" cried Ares. The demigods grabbed their weapons and charged.

"I call upon the Hunt!" cried Artemis. Several hundred girls came from the trees with notched arrows. "FIRE!"

The arrows bounced right off the scorpion's skin. The scorpion gave a harsh screech as it scooped up a son of Apollo.

"NO!" cried Apollo placing an arrow in his bow. He fires at the mouth of the monster and it directed its attention to Apollo.

"GGRRAAHH!" cried the monster charging to Apollo. One of Ares sons jumped toward the monsters mouth with his sword out. He let out a war cry and drove his sword trough its mouth. The tip of the blade comes out of the scorpion's mouth. It becomes dust. They all cheer.

"Okay, okay. Let's all go back to camp. There, we will learn from Fred over their how to kill that kind of beast" said Chiron. The demigods take off for Half-Blood Hill, chatting about their recent fight against the scorpion.


	2. Some Texting and Some Classes

I dedicate this chapter to tinytiger911 and her friend for convincing me to continue writing this book.

* * *

Trenton slowly raised from his matress. He let out a huge yawn extending his arms to his dresser (it was only an inch away). "GET UP!" cried his mothers voice again.

"I'm comming!" Trenton yelled back. He opened his bedroom door and walked out. His blonde mother sat at the table.

"Ready to eat?" asked his mom.

"'Course" said Trenton relucatly sitting down.

"Dreamed about running away and finding your father?" asked Trenton's mom.

"Like always" said Trenton.

"You have his hair" said Mary, his mom.

"Cool" said Trenton running his hand trough his orange hair. He didn't know who or were his dad was but everytime he asked she said "You're very much like him."

"Any photos of him?" asked Trenton.

"Nope. They never came out" said Mary. The bus pulls up in his front yard.

"Gotta go" said Trenton grabing his bag and running out. He ran so fast once he hit the sun. He sat by his friend, Connor, and they talked about their math homwork.

"Why did they bring Mythology into math?" asked Connor.

"Beats me" said Trenton pulling out his to check over it.

"I don't get question four" said Connor.

"B. 13 over Pi" said Trenton correcting Connor's wrong answer.

"Thanks" said Connor slipping the worksheet back in his bag.

"No prob man. That's what we Nobodys do for each other, right?" asked Trenton.

"You are _not _nobody" said Connor.

"You can say that all you want" said Trenton. He always noticed a trident on Coonnor's bag and always wondered..."Why is there a trident on your backpack?"

"My father's symbol" said Connor proudly. He shakes his head. "NO! I-IT ISN'T! It just came like that"

"Okay. Don't freak out" said Trenton.

This day wasn't planned to be this but it turned out to be the best/worst thing that ever happened to Trenton. The bus slowly pulled to a stop and the two hopped out.

"We're gonna miss first block!" cried Trenton cramming his stuff in his locker grabbing his math and history books. The History class they had at Washigton High didn't teach American History, it taught Greek Mythology. The teacher, Mr. Gordan, is a freak. Last time he went to 'talk' with a student about his behavour, the student never came back.

"Pull out your text books. Today we are learning about the Adventures of Thesues" said Mr. Gordan. Trenton turned to the page.

"Now you see, Thesues was a hero but not a demigod. He was the son of Aegeus, who was the King of Athens at the time. He was brought into..." said Mr. Gordan.

"Can you wait for the field trip after Math?" asked Connor.

"Where are we even going?" asked Trenton.

"Some Nursing Home" said Connor.

"I'd rather spend an enterity listening to Mr. Gordan" said Trenton.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Gordan walking over.

"I'd love to spend an enterity listening to Mr. Gordan" Trenton said.

"I'm watching you" said Mr. Gordan.

Trenton pulled out his phone.

_Now we can talk in peace._

_-Trenton 5-_

_Wgat I have been waiting for my whole life._

_C-man_

_Wgat?_

_-Trenton 5-_

_Meant to put what_

_C-man_

_Μινώταυρος είναι πίσω. Πρέπει να βιαστούμε και να πάρει το μισό αίμα σε λόφο μισό αίμα. Πάρτε Angel για να σας βοηθήσει.  
-Rad Surfer P_

Connor gasps.

_What's wrong?_

_-Trenton 5-_

_We have to get you away from here_

_C-man_

_Y?_

_-Trenton 5-_

_It's not safe 4 people like us anymore_

_C-man_

_What do u mean?_

_-Trenton 5-_

_The Minotaur is back_

_C-man_

_U blive in this stuff?_

_-Trenton 5-_

_I'll explain later. Just, u me and Angel have to ecsape during the field trip_

_C-man_

_Y?_

_-Trenton 5-_

_I told u. I'll explain later!_

_C-man._

_I want 2 no now!_

_-Trenton 5-_

_I can't tell u. Orders from Poseidon_

_C-man_

_Poseidon isn't real!_

_-Trenton 5-_

_I told u. I'll explain later! Now stop akin questions!_

_C Man_

"Are those phones I see?" asked Mr. Gordan.

"Sorry. We were..." started Connor.

"Not listening to me. This is your second warning. One more and we'll have _to talk _about your behavour problems" said Mr. Gordan smiling. He walks back to his desk.

* * *

"Who here can tell me the anwser to number 4?" asked Mrs. Staplton.

"B. 13 over Pi" said Connor. Mrs. Staplton had the same problems as Mr. Gordan. Freaky. Everytime she has _a talk _with a student, he or she never come back.

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnngggggg!_ Rang the bell. Everyone rushed to the buses.

"Now remeber, be good boys and girls. Or you'll have a _talk _with me or Mrs. Staplton" said Mr. Gordan before they left for the trip.


	3. Alecto and the Minotaur

I dedicate this chapter to mikkipunk since I didn't get to say her username last chapter

* * *

"I wish these two weren't the guides" said Trenton.

"Now we have to shake hands with old people while they yell at us" said Connor.

"Now explain it to me" Trenton said.

"Explain what?" asked Connor.

"Why you've been acting so wierd" Trenton said.

"I'll explain when you, me, and Angel's on the road" said Connor.

"Who is Angel!" Trenton roared.

They stopped at the home and walked in.

"Angel!" he yelled. A girl walked up. She was probaly twenty-three working here as a nurse.

"Is this the Half-blood?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Connor.

"Finally! I can stop pretenting to be an adult" she said as her legs and arms shrunk.

"Okay. Time to get out of here" said Connor.

"Please explain what's going on" said Trenton.

"We gotta get you to Camp Half-Blood" said Connor.

"WHO IS SHE!" Trenton roared.

"Daughter of Dementer" said Connor.

"You cannot say that Mythology is real" said Trenton.

"Oh, but it is my dear boy" said Mr. Gordan.

"Run Trenton" said Connor.

"Why?" asked Trenton. Then he noticed: bull horns were growing from Mr. Gordans hair with a noise ring and a bull shaped head. Trenton took off. He was followed by Angel and Connor.

"Get out φονιάς" said Angel.

"WHAT!" roared Trenton.

"Pull out your phone's intena" said Angel. Trenton does. Except an intena coming out, a blade did. And the phone part became a hilt. Trenton sliced at the Minotaur but missed. Mrs. Staplton walked up.

"Are these the trouble makers?" she asked becoming a winged beast.

"Not Alecto, too" said Angel.

Trenton sliced at the Fury but missed again. They ran towards a window and jumped through it. Skelton security gaurds ran out shooting bronze bullets at them. Trenton turned to face a bullet coming towards him. He helf up φονιάς and sliced the bullet in half. Trenton jumped at the Minotaur but was swatted away like a fly. φονιάς landed five feet away from his reach. The Minotaur pinned him to the ground by the neck. Connor jumped on his back and the Minotaur flung him off into a brick wall wich Connor busted through. Trenton grabbed φονιάς before Alecto could catch him off gaurd.

Running from the Minotaur, he ran into Alecto.

"Delisous half-blood" said Alecto.

Trenton sliced at the beast with Hunyas. Dust fell over him but the Minotaur still charged towards him. Trenton jumped on the Minotaur's back and kicked him.

"RROOAARR!" screamed the beast falling to the ground. The Minotaur stands back up and charged again. Angel made vines grow from the ground and it wrapped around the Minotaur. Trenton darted into woods hoping the Minotaur couldn't break Angel's trap. He was wrong. The beast ran towards him at full charge. He hoped Hunyas could drive through the Minotaur's skull. For once, he was right.

Connor and Angel walk up to see him covered in monster dust. "Lucky shots?" he guessed.

"No. More than that" said Angel. "You got even stronger when you were in the sun" she said and gasps.

"Maybe he is the half-blood in the Prophecy" said Connor.

"No. He can't be" said Connor.

"What can I not be?" asked Trenton.

"We'll explain later. We have to get out of here before more monsters show up" said Angel.


	4. Fight Night

Soon the three made it to the safe hevan of Camp Half-blood two monsters later. Trenton moved into the Hermes cabin for the unditermened. Connor went to the Poseidon cabin

"Hello new guy!" said a boy with a sword in his hand and a huge cut down his arm.

"Who are you?" Trenton asked.

"Fred Garston! Councilor of the Hermes cabin" said Fred.

"So, Mythology is real?" asked Trenton.

"Yes" replied Fred.

"And Hermes is my dad?" Trenton asked.

"You are unditermend. So, you stay here" said Fred.

"When will I be detemened?" asked Trenton.

"When your dad claims you" said Fred.

* * *

"Hunter's the name. I'll teach you sword fighting" said Hunter shaking Trenton's hand.

"I don't have a sword" said Trenton.

"Dolophonos is your's" said Hunter.

"What?" asked Tremnton.

"Do I have to sound it out?" asked Hunter.

"Yes" replied Trenton.

"Dolo-phonos" said Hunter.

"Too long to say" Trenton said. Connor walked up.

"Forgot your phone" he said throwing it to Trenton.

"We can't use phones here!" said Hunter. When he looked back at Trenton, the phone was Hunyas.

"I see" said Hunter.

"Let's fight" said Trenton.

"Not now. Let's just train" said Hunter.

"I wan'na fight" said Trenton.

"Listen, since Persues Jackson saved the camp, every Tuesday we have a Fight Night. Me and you'll face each other for it" said Hunter. "Now, slash, kick, then stab your dummy" said Hunter demitrating. He looked at Trenton to see him holding up the dummy's head.

"I wasn't supposed to do that, was I?" asked Trenton.

"You'll be hard to train before Fight Night" said Hunter.

* * *

"Welcome everybody to the Fight Night tornament!" said Chiron over the speaker phone. "The first match-up is Hunter and Fred! Son of Ares and Son of Hermes!" Fred walked up uneasily. "FIGHT!" Hunter sliced at Fred's armor and then kicked Fred in the stomache. Fred stumbled backwards and his helemet flew off. "One!"

"C'mon Fred! Get up!" Trenton roared.

"Two!"

"C'MON!" Trenton roared.

"THR..."

Fred wobly stands up. Hunter kicks him and Fred flies into a wall.

"One! Two! Three! Hunter wins!" Medics pour a blue liquid into his mouth and he is as good as new. "Jerod and Geroge now face up. Son of Poseidon and Son of Zeus!" Geroge shot lighting at the wave Jerod has caused. The lighting beat out the water and Gerogore won. Next Trenton faced Dan.

"FIGHT!"

Trenton kicked Dan and then sliced his armor. Dan hit towards Trenton but he blocked it and disarmed Dan. One of his half brothers threw him a new sword.

Thier swords clashed again.

Trenton slashed at Dan's helment. It flew off to reveal a sycth painted on the side of his cheek.

"Kill me" said Dan.

"No" said Trenton.

"It'd be better for the camp" said Dan.

"One less half-blood wouldn't be for the best" said Trenton. "Even when Kronos is on the rise" _Where did that come from! _roared Trenton in his mind.

_Kill him. He is vunerable_. said a horrific voice inside Dan's head.

_Master, let me fight my own fights_ thought Dan.

_No. This is about me rising to power and charging the Camp _said the dark voice in Dan's head.

Dan sliced for Trenton's head but Trenton ducked and kicked Dan off the stage.

The battles continued. Soon they were in the finals. It was Trenton vs Hunter.

Hunter was the first to attack. Trenton barely blocked. Trenton blocked everyone of Hunter's blocks and even got a few hits in himself. Hunter sliced for Trenton's legs but Trenton jumped on top the blade. He twisted his weight and it snapped in half. Another Ares kid handed him two daggers. He jabbed at Trenton but Hunyas got in the way. Trenton pushed back the daggers and got a server wound in the stomache. More blood joined the stained arena from all the battles. Trenton dodged more attacks before he knocked off Hinter's mask. His eyes glowed fire like they always do when he's going for the kill. Trenton knocked the daggers out of Hunter's hands and pinned him down. The same painted sycth was on Hunter's face.

"FOR KRONOS!" he roared kicking Trenton back. Hunter then ran from the building then outside of camp.

"By default, Trenton wins!" said Chiron.

"Hunter and Dan's working for Kronos" said Trenton noticing Dan had ran off with Hunter.


	5. Kronos' Plans

Sorry it's short. This chapter was stricly to keep you informed on Kronos' plans.

* * *

"Master. Forgive us" said Hunter.

"You couldn't kill him?" asked Kronos' voice.

"He is too strong" said Dan.

"Hunter. You are the one who trained him. Why did you make him so strong?" asked Kronos.

"I wanted a good fight to kill him" said Hunter.

"When will my body be good and re-created?" asked Kronos.

"Every day it becomes better" said Dan.

"_The Lord of Time is raising by dimes_. I like that line"

"Come out of the darkness, my lord" said Hunter. Luke Castellan walked out.

"I am so glad we retrived this body so I could use it again" said Kronos.

"But remeber, your new body won't burn everything near you" said Dan.

"I know. You're making it from mortal bodies, right?" asked Kronos.

"Yes. Do you wan'na see it?" asked Hunter.

"Of course" said Kronos. He walks over to a table with Abraham Lincholn's head, Geroge Washigton's body, and Thomas Jefferson's legs fitted together. "I think I can transfer now" said Kronos.

"But lord! It isn't done and pretty!" said Dan.

"I am not pretty on the inside. So my body doesn't have to" said Kronos. Luke's body melts as a gold light emerges. The light drops into it's new body. The eyes on the body of the comination of presidents open. Kronos slowly rises.

"Were is my army you two promised" said Kronos.

"We have recruited half-bloods, the Minotaur, and Alecto" said Hunter.

"Not enough" said Kronos.

"But..." started Dan.

"NOT ENOUGH!" roared Kronos.

"But we haven't had much time to recruit" said Hunter.

"Rally up my Titan army. We charge Camp Half-Blood by midnight tommorow" said Kronos.


	6. A Prophecy is Told and a Fight is Fought

"Okay. We all know Kronos is in Tartarus probaly planning an attack on Camp. We need three people to volunteer to go on a quest to the Underworld to find out their plans" said Chiron.

"We will!" said Connor pointing to Angel and Trenton.

"I am _not_ going" said Trenton.

"If you don't Kronos can countinue his march on the Camp" said Chiron.

"I don't care. You see: I don't want to be a part of any of this. I don't care if this Camp is pumbled to ruins. I do not _care_ if Kronos takes over your little Mythology world" said Trenton.

"But, he won't stop there. He will kill your Father..." started Chiron.

"I DON'T CARE! HE WON'T CLAIM ME SO I DON'T CARE!" roared Trenton. A sun ball floated over his head. Everyone stared at it. "Why are you staring at my head?" asked Trenton running his hand through his red hair.

"Son of the Sun" said Chiron just relizing what it meant.

"What?" asked Trenton.

"You are the boy of the prophecy" said Chiron.

"What prophecy?" asked Trenton.

"I don't think we should tell you know. Maybe at the end of the Battle Council" said Chiron.

"Tell me" said Trenton.

"Not now" said Chiron.

"Then I'm not going on this quest to the Underworld!" said Trenton.

"Here" said Chiron handing Trenton a piece of paper. The writing was in Greek.

Ο ήρωας του Ήλιου  
Δεν πρέπει ποτέ να διασκεδάσουν.  
Ο Κύριος του Χρόνου  
Αυξάνεται ο χρόνος.  
Καλέστε ο γιος του Ήλιου  
Το αγόρι του Ήλιου.

"And you think 'the Son of the Sun' is me?" asked Trenton.

"We know it's you" said Chiron.

"So I'm going to have to slay Kronos?" asked Trenton.

"That's the idea" said Chiron.

"This is just a joke. Everything. The camp. The Minotaur. Alecto. This is just a trick" said Trenton.

"No. Everything is real" said Chiron.

"Right" said Trenton storming out.

He stormed to the Hermes cabin and grabbed his stuff. He found the Apollo cabin and laid it on his new bed. A bright light appeared in front of him. It clears to be a man almost identicle to Trenton.

"Dad?" asked Trenton.

"I came to tell you: I talked to the Oracle. She said it _was_ you in the prophecy" said Apollo.

"Still, I don't _won't _it to be me" said Trenton.

"The Fates do" said Apollo.

"I will go, if you promise to come live with me and Mom" said Trenton.

"You know I can't" said Apollo.

"So, you don't care about my Mom?" asked Trenton.

"I do" said Apollo.

"Well, then come live with us" said Trenton.

"I have my duties in Mount Olympus" said Apollo.

"Then let us live with you" said Trenton.

"I will try" said Apollo.

"Okay. I will go tell them I am going" said Trenton.

"You have made a wise choice" said Apollo drifting off into the Sun.

Trenton walked back into the room.

"Okay. I'll be the boy of the prophecy" said Trenton.

"I have already volunteered" said Harry.

"But..." said Trenton.

"You said you didn't want it" said Chiron.

"Now I do" said Trenton.

"A power match. You will be on diffrent platform from the other one yards feet away. You can only use the power of the Sun tto fight" said Chiron.

* * *

Soon the big fight is here. At 3 o'clock they stood on thier platforms and were ready to fight. "First one to knock the other off thier platform _with _the power of the Sun wins" said Chiron. Harry began with a blast of radiant Sun power. Trenton jumped over it then shot a blast at Harry's face. It hit but Harry still stood strong. Harry made his burned face look even wierder and shot a blast at Trenton as he did the same. They hit in the middle forming an connection.

"Give up!" roared Harry.

"No" said Trenton. "The Fates chose ME!" roared Trenton. His blast became more powerful, knocking Harry off his platform. Cheers sounded as Trenton took in his victory. "Trenton! Trenton!" cheered the crowed. The Fates was on his side...


	7. Rally of the Titans

Sorry about another short chapter. Just another one to keep you updated on Kronos' plans!

* * *

"We ready to leave?" asked Trenton.

"Yeah" said Connor.

"Okay. We will walk to Central Park and enter the Door of Orphues. Quickest way to the Underowrld. Quickest way back" said Angel.

"Do we have to walk?" asked Connor.

"Yes" said Angel. Connor growls. The three walk out of Camp's borders and walk. Soon they reach Central Park. A huge rock with a door sat by the Resivour. They opened the door to smell Death. They uneasily desened down the passage way. They found a boat and sailed across the River Styx. They unloaded and kept walking.

"Who knew being a Hero would be so tireding" said Trenton.

Three winged beast sat before them.

"This is our turf" said Alecto.

"Not when the Titans pumble it" said Connor.

"The Titans are in Tartarous" said Alecto's sister.

"Well, Kronos is back and he is rallying them. So back off if you want your _turf_ to stay in tack" said Trenton.

"Once you get pasted us" said Alecto.

"I killed you once with no experence. Guesse it'll be easier _with _experience" said Trenton. He charged the Furies. He quickly exploded them into dust.

"Let's keep movin to Tartarous" said Angel urging everybody forward. They ran through the Underworld towards Tartrous. They pasted ghost and they past Hades' Palace.

Soon they met a huge hole. A roaring voice eochoed from it.

"Now Titans! Our revenge is at hand! Tonight at midnight we storm Camp Half-Blood. No half-blood alive. No saytr alive. No Chiron alive. No Western Cilvlivtion alive!" boomed Kronos' voice.

"We have to warn Camp" said Angel.

"We don't have full details" said Trenton.

"Once Camp is in ruins, we will storm the Wiliamsburg Bridge were the button that controlls the Mist is and then the Mortals can see what we have done!" said Kronos.

"The Mist?" asked Trenton.

"The thing that keeps Mortals from seeing what's going on in our world" said Connor.

"Once the Mist is shattered, we will trash the island of Manhattan then siege on the Empire State Building. We will go up, destroy the Olympians, and then pumble the Mortal world to a new order. A order of peace. The New Golden Age. The Second Rien of Kronos!" roared Kronos. The crowed of half-bloods, monsters, and Titans roar in responce. "Now, we will storm Hades' Palace and take the Underworld, ghost by ghost"

Trenton gasps.

"We have to warn Hades" said Trenton

"They can have the Underworld. Let's warn Camp" said Connor.

"If they take the Underworld, they will have the Dead on thier side. They can kill anyone with a blink of an eye" said Trenton.

"We'll warn Hades and leave. Deal?" asked Connor.

"No" said Angel.

"We're fighting the Titans" said Trenton.

* * *

"The Titans are after my Palace?" asked Hades.

"They're gonna use it as a base" said Angel.

"Rally up the dead. We gottta war to fight" said Hades to the Dead's general.


	8. Battle of the Underworld

"Load the catapoltes. Secrer the door. Hold off the Titans!" commanded Hades. The Titans hadn't arrived yet but everyone was franticking. The war was begging. From the inside out.

"I just hope this war will be short" said Trenton.

"Maybe a week of constant attacks on Camp. Then four times as much on Manhattan" said Angel. A horn sounds from the troops gaurding the door. The Titans were in-site.

"The Titans-vs-Imortal with three half-bloods with Dead. We don't stand a chance" said Trenton taking out Hunyas.

"Battle stations!" roared Hades. The Forces of the Palaces shot thier first line of arrows killing six Titans.

"I thought they couldn't die?" asked Trenton.

"The Minors can. The major tweleve can't" said Hades. The Forces of the Palace shot another round of arrows killing four and wounding eight. The Titans just left the dead behind and kept marching. Battle broke outside the palace door. Everyone got ready to fight because they knew the Forces of the Palace wouldn't last very long. The screams died and all the noise died. After ten minutes of silence, one of the Dead opened the door. The Titans had fled, leaving the Forceces of the Palace dead.

"THE TITANS HAVE FLED!" roared Hades. The army cheers.

"Close the door and relock it" said Trenton.

"Why? They have fled" said Hades.

"I sense them. They are about to jump from behind rocks and bust through the roof" said Trenton. When he finished, they did. The dead who opened the door tryed to close it before they got in but too late. The Titans was in the Palace. Kronos took down Hades but, since Hades was imortal, he just got up. The battle bewtween Hades and Kronos continued. Slash, slash. Fall. Jump. Stab.

That's when Trenton ran in with Hunyas. Kronos knocked him to the floor and put his sycth to Trenton's neck.

"Steal the Ophiotaurus from Olympus and bring it to me, and your Camp will be spared" said Kronos.

"I don't know what that is!" said Trenton.

"Then I'll just kill you and your friends" said Kronos starting to cut Trenton's neck. Hades knocked Kronos off Trenton and the tusseled hand-to-hand. Kronos' sycth was five inches from Trenton's hand. His bleeding neck was unbearable. A light shined through the hole were the Titans had broke in. Trenton's scar healed and he jumped up with Kronos' sycth.

He cut down a team of minor Titans and moved on to the next pack. He took down the minor Titans there and then moved onto Dan.

"This time I'll kill you" said Dan.

"I'm not ready to kill a human. I'll just throw you into Tartarous" said Trenton.

Dan charged. Trenton caught his enemy's sword with the cresent mooned shaped blade of the sycth. He twisted it and Dan flew over his head, into an abyss.

Kronos got up from the pumbled Hades.

"Give me my sycth and I will leave" said Kronos.

"Leave and pumble Camp" said Trenton.

"You are smart" said Kronos taking Hades' dagger and charging. Trenton jabbed the sycth into Kronos' stomah. It healed instanly.

"My own weapon can't kill me" said Kronos. Trenton threw the sycth in the direction were Dan died. It hurled into the abyss. Trenton grabbed his phone and converted it into Hunyas. Trenton blocked the first but the second got his stomach. The light shining through the roof healed it. Hades attempted to get up but was crippled.

"Hades is imortal. He'd be dead. I'll do to you what I did to him" said Kronos.

Hades mouthed "Run". Trenton did. Kronos followed.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" said Kronos.

Trenton looked back to see Kronos ten yards away.

"Gotta run, gotta run. Gotta run right now" said Trenton. He saw Tartrous and jumped. He stuck Hunyas in the rock and Kronos jumped. Kronos hurtled to the bottom. Trenton has a silent "Yes" but a golden light appears behind him. He closes his eyes as tight as possible.

"I'd like to use your body as a host. Let me" said the voice of Kronos.

"Never" said Trenton. Kronos' spirirt tried to enter so Trenton jabbed Hunyas into his back. The spirit of Kronos ran off screaming as Trenton pumbled to the depth of Tartarous.

* * *

Trenton slowly rised from a bed that seemed to be made of feathers.

"No young one. Rest" said Chiron's voice.

"Kronos..." said Trenton.

"Angel told us the story" said Chiron.

"Is he here?" asked Trenton.

"No. He is looking for a new host" said Chiron. "Oh yeah, Trenton, you are Imortal"

"How?" asked Trenton.

"Well, invulerable. Some of Kronos' power was transfered to you when he tried to enter you. Only place that if hit lightly, will kill you, is were he tried to eneter you" said Chiron.

"So protect it at all cost?" asked Trenton.

"Yes" said Chiron.

"Did we win?" asked Trenton.

"No. Hades was ran out of the Underworld. He is here. Prometheus is the new Lord of the Dead" said Chiron with a worried look in his eyes.

"This is bad" said Trenton.

"One more dose of bad news: the Ophiotaurus has been killed and sacerficed. The gods can now be killed" said Chiron.


	9. War Preperations

I am sorry this is _ANOTHER_ short chapter. They _SHOULD_ be long from here on.

* * *

The news came as a suprise. Satrys were put on double-time duty to find half-bloods as the half-bloods already at Camp prepared for Kronos' march.

"Put this on your armor to look BUETIFUL!" said the Aphrodite girl, Katie passing out flower bows.

"So, who's ready for a war?" asked Angel.

"Still wobbly. But Kronos made a bad choice on killing the Orphitaras: he can be killed now, too" said Trenton.

"Along with all the other Major Titans" said Connor.

"Time to train!" said Chiron. Trenton went to sword frighting as Angel went to archery as Connor walked around to knife throwing. The new sword fighting teacher, Jacob, was hard but gental. Fought real, but didn't kill. The five half-bloods took him on one-on-five. Jack got knocked out quick. Fred got thrown out of the areana. Harry got his helemet ripped off and Jake fled. Jacob-vs-Trenton. Trenton threw aside the sword he was using for training and took out Hunyas. Jacob charged but Trenton blocked. The entire Camp had picked sides. They each walked in a circle pointing thier swords at each other. Jacob broke the silence. He jabbed at Trenton as his sword slipped. Trenton took the opertinutiy and sliced Jacob to the ground.

Trenton moved on to archery right by Angel. She hit bulls-eye as he missed the target and hit Coonor at the knife-throwing arena. Angel laughs and shows him how to do it. Once again, he hits Connor. He walked over with an arrows on each arm. He yanks them out, leaving the heads in his skin and storms off, as Trenton and Angel laugh.

The training continues. On and on. Soon an entire battle field is set up with dummies. The one in the back was definaly Kronos so everyone had to let Trenton defeat that dummy. The fake battle began with the dummies army (effects done by Chiron) shooting a catapelt at the half-bloods. One got injured and Angel shot an arrow right in the head of one of the dummies. Trenton, leading the half-bloods, signaled to charge and the half-bloods started tearing the dummies to pieces with fake blood spewing everywhere. Catapelts flew and two new half-bloods were injured. Connor was amazing with his throwing knifes, almost as accurate as Angel with arrows. Angel pulled out her last arrow. Three dummies were left in her division. She jumped to the side shooting the arrow. The one arrow went through the three dummies heads as they fall from thier post. She ran quickly to get more arrows. Trenton and Angel go back-to-back. "You sure your mother's not Artemis?" asked Trenton.

"Pretty sure" said Angel shooting another perfect arrow. "Split" The two spread out. "Πηγαίνετε για το ανδρείκελο ATLA!" commanded Angel. Trenton found the Atlas dummy and made a deep cut in the dummies stomach. Then he does another through the chest. Then one into the neck. He does a quick 180 and sliced another dummy. A boulder flew towards him and Hunyas cut it clean through the middle.

A huge pounding noise came from were a boulder sat in the woods. An army marching. The Titans. They held thier breath as the army broke into daylight. Leading them, was Dan, with shining gold eyes.


	10. The Labyrinth Revealed

Okay people! Stats time! Hits: 114. Reviews: 4. Favs: 2. Words: 6,884 (9 chapters, not including this chapter) Chapters left( including this one): 6. 114 hits but 4 comments...what am I going to do? Bump up the chapter legnth so if you read, you'll _have _to review? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. Review for ideas on how to make that work.

**Summary for chapter (something new just for the heck of it): **Kronos' army tries to make a deal with the half-bloods. If they helped them on thier march to Olympus, once the gods are dead, they will grant them imortality and a spot on Olympus. Trenton refuses and the battle begins. After a stab through the stomach to Connor, Kronos gives them three days and three nights to join him or the world will become a war-zone

I am **_SO _**sorry for missspelled words.

* * *

"Dan?" asked Trenton staring at the advancing army. A huge smile spread across Dan's face. A sycth sat in his hand. _Where's Kronos?_asked Trenton reconizing the glowing gold eyes on Dan. The smile becomes wider as they march into the Ares cabin. The Ares kids stationed in thier cabin fights Kronos' forces until the cabin is burned to the ground. No survivors besides the invaders. No bodies left. Kronos enter the Poseidon cabin. Connor throws knives trying to hold off the Titans.

Soon Kronos walks out with his sycth up to Connor's side.

"I will make a deal with you, half-bloods. Help me on my march to Olympus and you will be granted imortalldy, and a spot in the enternal city. And a message to Trenton: I will spare your friend" sid Kronos.

"Don't do it!" screamed Connor. Kronos tightened his grip on Connor's neck.

"Let him go" said Trenton.

"So, you take my offer?" asked Kronos.

"Never. Just let him go" said Trenton. Kronos lifted his sycth and jabbed the cresent mooned blade into Connor's side. Kronos jerked it out as the unconsious body of Connor fell to the ground.

"Now, I will give you three days and three nights to join me. After that, we will kill. We will kill very god and half-blood alike. Your Camp will be in ruins and Olympus will fall from the sky, destroying this world and we will move on to the next. Mortals will be no more. Olympians will be in the depths of Tartarous. No more love. No more happiness. Just dark no light. Think of the new world half-bloods _could _rule with the Titans at hand. Everything you ever wanted, at your finger tips. Oh yeah, and your friend will be healed. I will send his soul back from the Underworld." said Kronos. Trenton charged but Kronos snapped his fingures and he and the Titans disappeared. Trenton ran to Connor's dieing side.

"Go to the Underworld. Kill Prometheus. Avenge me" said Connor.

"No. I will not avenge you. I will bring you back" said Trenton.

"Let me see the water" said Connor. Trenton settled Connor by the lake. Connor outstretched his hand to touch it. The water goes towards Connor's wound. It heals, but by that time, he is long gone.

* * *

"My second best son..." said Poseidon sensing the death.

"We must reveal to the half-bloods the Labyrinth" said Zeus.

"How would that help?" asked Apollo. "My son's best friend is dead and all we can do is sit here"

"The Labyrinth would lead them to the Underworld." said Hades, who had escaped Tartarous and returned to Olympus.

"They already know how to get there" said Zeus. "but the Labyrinth will show them a bigger help. The Titans base camp at the far side of Maine"

"I will go personly to Camp Half-Blood and retrieve my son's body. Maybe...Trenton and Angel can bring him back" said Poseidon.

"Now brother, we all know he is far gone" said Hades. Poseidon grabbed Hades neck and thrust him into a wall.

"Get off him!" roared Zeus peeling Poseidon off of Hades. Poseidon turns and shoots a beam from his trident knocking Zeus back. Poseidon shot another beam destroying Hades then Zeus' thrones. Poseidon called on the ocean, which climbed the Empire State Building and crashed on Zeus. Lighting striked at Poseidon as the brothers keep fighting. When the smoke cloud clears, only Poseidon's throne remains. "Get out of my palace!" roared Zeus. Poseidon walks out as Zeus throws Poseidon's throne off the Empire State Building. When it hit the ground, it crushed an office building. Poseidon melted into the sea traveling towards Camp Half-Blood. He went to were his son died and came out. He was sixty feet tall, leaving huge foot prints where ever he walked. When the campers came to see what was going on, he melted to a human size.

"It's been a long time Chiron" said Poseidon greeting the centaur.

"What is news?" asked Chiron.

"I am no longer an Olympian because my son died. Zeus through my power off Olympus for wanting to save him" said Poseidon.

"I am sorry. You may stay here" said Chiron.

"No. I will return to Sally Jackson in her old age. She will come live with me and Percy in my water palace" said Poseidon. "But first, I will stay for the day." His kids lost thier minds. _Thier_ father was going to spend time with them. He entered his children's cabin and picked up the replica of his trident. It felt so real. He returned to Connor's bed, were the body lay. He looked so peacful. "I will save you from the Underworld" whispered Poseidon into Connor's ear. Chiron galloped in. "May I take his body?" asked Poseidon.

"Yes" said Chiron.

"I will get it before I leave" said Poseidon leaving the cabin. He met Trenton at sword fighting.

"Come with me, son of Apollo" said Poseidon. Trenton converted Hunyas back into a phone and followed Poseidon.

"I must show you the one thing that will show you victory in this war" said Poseidon.

"What is it?" asked Trenton.

"The Labyrinth" replied Poseidon.

"I thought that was destroyed?" asked Trenton.

"It still stands. That is how the Titans got into your Camp" said Poseidon. They hit the rock gaurding the entrance. Poseidon threw it away as they entered. "Take the first right" said Poseidon turning right. "Then forward. Then left. Then diagnal. Then right. And here we are. THrough that hole is the Titans' base camp" said Poseidon pointing to a small hole.

"Okay. I will go to them once I bring back your son" said Trenton.

"His body will be with me, Sally, and Percy at the bottom of the sea" said Poseidon turning to water and washing off. Trenton turned around and headed back to Camp.


	11. Half Bloods United

Okay people! Stats time! Hits: 170. Reviews: 4. Favs: 2. Words: 8,099 (10 chapters, not including this chapter) Chapters left( including this one): 5. 170 hits but 4 comments...what am I going to do? Bump up the chapter legnth so if you read, you'll _have _to review? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. Review for ideas on how to make that work.

**Summary for chapter:** Trenton thinks up ways to bring Connor back. When all hope seems lost, he turns to the Son of the Sea himself: Percy Jackson. He and his new found hero search for the way to bring back Percy's half-brother when a masterful plan strikes: the Half-Bloods United.

I am **_SO _**sorry for missspelled words.

* * *

"How am I going to bring Connor back?" Trenton asked Angel.

"Whatever Poseidon told you to do" said Angel.

"He said to go to the Underworld and defeat Promothues then give Hades his throne back but..." started Trenton.

"To much for the worlds greatest hero?" asked Angel taking Trenton's hand.

"That's it! The world's greatest hero! Percy Jackson!" said Trenton.

"I was refering to you" said Angel.

"No. I am not a hero. I let my friend die" said Trenton.

"No. He let himself die. To save the world. To save you" said Angel.

"That's why I am going to repay him by bringing him back" said Trenton storming off. He sat by the lake outside the Poseidon cabin, looking into the sparkling lake.

"I know what you want" said a voice from the sea.

"Can you bring me the Son of the Sea?" asked Trenton.

"Percy is now on his way" said Poseidon. Trenton stood there for hours. The sun started to set on the first day, begging the first night. Nothing. There was an unatrual ripple in the water. An thirty-year-old man with jet black hair arose from the water. He looked around then met Trenton's gaze.

"You must be Trenton Son of Apollo. I am Persues Jackson, Son of the Sea" said Percy.

"Yes, um, Persues, can you help me bring my friend back from the Underworld?" asked Trenton.

"Ohh...that's tough. We can't just leave the Camp ungaurded while we go to the Underworld...let's think something up." said Percy. They sat on a rock until midnight. Percy said they needed sleep so Percy went to the Poseidon cabin and Trenton went to the Apollo cabin. They awoke early by the birds chirp the next day, ready to think.

"I have a question Persues, how can I be a great hero like you?" asked Trenton.

"Do something good for the world. 'Bout like you are doing now. Saving the world from Kronos. Saving Olympus. May I hear your prophecy?" asked Percy.

_A hero of the Sun_

_Shall never have fun._

_The Lord of Time_

_Is raising by dimes._

_Call the son of the Sun_

_The boy of the Sun_

"That's not the prophecy I heard. I heard:

_A hero of the Sun_

_Shall never have fun._

_The Lord of Time_

_Is raising by time._

_Call the son of the Sun_

_The boy of the Sun"_

"So it's time, not dimes?" asked Trenton.

"That's what Rachel told me" said Persues, "I then told the Olympians Oracle and she must've heard me wrong. Kronos is rising by the minute. That's why he gave us three days and three nights. By then, his power will be so strong, he can't be killed" said Percy.

"So, we have until tommorow night to kill him?" asked Trenton.

"Or the world goes to smoke" said Percy.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Trenton.

"Let's make a group of half-bloods. The Half-Blood United. They may hold off the Titans if Kronos comes back. We need to get to the Underworld and release Connor before dusk tonight to prepare for Kronos' strike on Olympus" said Percy.

"What about Camp? He said he'd come here first" said Trenton.

"The Camp can be re-built. Olympus can't" said Percy.

"So, get Connor, go to Olympus" said Trenton.

"Yup" said Percy.

"Get Annabeth. Us threes going on a mission" said Trenton.

* * *

"Master, they are coming" said Promethues.

"Don't worry. I will be at Base Camp. You hold them off long enough so I can become invisable without interuptions" said Kronos.

"Let me go" said a ghost.

"Ha! And let you join the Half-Bloods United? Like that'll happen" said Kronos to Connor's ghost. "Now go back to the Field of Punishment" Connor's ghost goes to the waste land he was forced to live on.

* * *

"So, to the Underworld again?" asked a sandy blonded headed girl.

"Yes, Annabeth" said Percy.

"So, your just going to abandon me?" asked Angel.

"No. I'll come back." said Trenton.

"Tell me the three words" said Angel.

"I can't" said Trenton.

"Tell me" said Angel.

"I can't" said Trenton.

"Tell me" said Angel. Just to shut her up, Trenton kissed Angel. Then into her ear, he whispers: "I love you"

Trenton, Percy, and Annabeth walked through Camp borders and head for the Door of Orpheus.


	12. Return to the Underworld

Okay people! Stats time! Hits: 179. Reviews: 5. Favs: 2. Words: 9,128 (11 chapters, not including this chapter) Chapters left( including this one): 4. 179 hits but 5 comments...what am I going to do? Bump up the chapter legnth so if you read, you'll _have _to review? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. Review for ideas on how to make that work.

**Summary for chapter:** Trenton, Percy, and Annabeth go to the Underworld. Promotheus offers them a deal for Connor's soul: if they can climb to the dephths of Tartarous, rescue Hades, and return alive, he will give back Connor's soul.

I am **_SO _**sorry for missspelled words.

* * *

The smell of death advanced through Manhatthan. Trenton reluctly walked to the open Door of Orphues. Promethues opened it so Mortals could fall in. They stare into the way.

"C'mon. The ferry through the River Styx is about to leave" said Annebeth jumping into the hole. Trenton and Percy look at each other then jump. Charon sat in a boat with dead souls in the boat.

"All souls come a board" said Charon. Percy lead the way.

"Um, we would like to come aboard" said Percy.

"But you are living" said Charon.

"Promthues wants to see us" said Annabeth.

"He has no opoments" said Charon.

"This is a matter of saving Olympus" said Trenton.

"Those stupid Olympian deserve to die. I don't get paid enough. Back it up, I never get paid. I just sail across the River Styx waiting for someone to pay me" said Charon.

Annabeth walked to Charon's face. She lifted her knife and thrusted it into Charon. The ferry man grabbed Annabeth's hand and ripped the knife from his chest. He slashed at Annabeth's cheek leaving a gaping hole. The Daughter of Wisdom fell back into the hard rock. Percy uncapped Riptide and spat out _"Braccas meas vescimini!" _He drove Riptide straight through Charon but the Ferry Man just stood there. He lifted his fingure and Percy joined Annabeth on the ground.

"One thing can kill me. And you two are far from it" said Charon. Annabeth climbed to her feet and stared at her knife in Charon's hand. She then looked at his face.

"Help me get my knife. I know how to kill him" said Annabeth helping Percy up. The two readied and charged. Percy grabbed Charon's cloak revealing his shrivled grey body.

_"Braccas meas vescimini! Again!" _said Percy. Annabeth snatched her knife from Charon and fell back to a rock.

"Trenton, this is were you come in. Kick him into the River Styx" said Annabeth. Trenton walked up to the ferry man. He jumped and took hold of the grey body. The water burned Trenton's skin as Charon's skin disalved under his fingures.

_The invisale thing works _thought Trenton. The burn reached his weak point on his back. His eyes became heavy. Last thing he saw was Charon's bones floating to the bottom of the River Styx. Then, everything went black...

* * *

"We're out of Nectar and he's still out cold" said Annabeth.

"Let's gather some from those plants over there" said Percy.

"This place was designed to kill the living that got in. Those are probaly poisnous" said Annabeth.

Images ran through Trenton's mind...

* * *

He was back in the green water that filled the River Styx.

_Were am I?_ asked Trenton.

_You are with me. And with me you will stay. Your friend is here as well. One thing can free your friend: use Persues and Annabeth to get Hades from the bottom of Tartarous and bring him to me to kill. Once the deed is done, Connor may leave _said Promthues.

_What if I don't trust you? _asked Trenton.

_Is it worth a shot for your best friend? I mean, Hades is the worse. Smells of Death. Kills the ones you love. Like Aunt Helan. He killed her just to watch you cry. _said Promthues.

_I hate Hades_ said Trenton.

_Yes, you do_ replied Promthues.

_I will lead him to you so you can kill him_ said Trenton. He started to swim up and broke the surface to awake in the ferry boat.

"We have to get Hades and bring him back to Promthues. He said he'd release Connor then" said Trenton.

"So, we have to go to Tartarous?" asked Percy.

"It's right here" said Annabeth hoping off the boat. The others follow. They look down the hole to hear a screaming noise. Soon, words are formed.

"I will get to Promthues. I will get my revenge. I will crush the Titans with my bare hands. I _WILL _RIP KRONOS TO SHREDS!" roared Hades. The three glances at each other then jump. Thier hair is pulled back as the bottom never comes.

"Ισ τηισ σθποσεδ το γο σομεςερε?" roared Annabeth over the wind. No bottom in site. Hurtle. Darkness. Soon a golden beast's head is visable. They landed as Annabeth let's out a wail. Her legs were litterly split in two (the bones not the outside). Tears run down her face. Pain filled her emotions.

"Why didn't we get hurt?" asked Trenton.

"You two are invisable. Take my knife" said Annabeth holding her knife to Percy. He takes the handle as tears streak down his cheeks to.

"Don't die" said Percy.

"I will be with Luke. Maybe, when you die, you can join us" said Annabeth.

"D-don't d-d-die" stammered Percy.

"Bye Persues Poseidon Jackson..." said Annabeth as she closes her eyes. Athena came to retrive the Daughter of Wisdom's body.

_Kill Persues_ whispered Promthues into Trenton ear unnoticed. Trenton knocked Percy to the floor and grabbed Annabeth's knife.

"Hold it there. We don't kill. We unite" said Hades' voice.

"We need to get you to your throne. You have to take it from Promthues" said Trenton.


	13. Death of an Immortal

Okay people! Stats time! Hits: 184. Reviews: 5. Favs: 2. Words: 10,208 (12 chapters, not including this chapter) Chapters left( including this one): 3. 184 hits but 5 comments...what am I going to do? Bump up the chapter legnth so if you read, you'll _have _to review? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. Review for ideas on how to make that work.

**Summary for chapter: **Trenton joins Promthues as an attempt to bring back Connor.

I am **_SO _**sorry for missspelled words.

Looking for a BETA READER. Any suggetions? If you are one, send me a message.

Also, I have a poll on my profile. If you think I should make a sequel to this book, say yes. If not, say no.

* * *

Hades, Percy, and Trenton advance on the palace. The three invisables made the perfect team. The dead bowed at thier freed lord. The golden gate with pictures of Kronos stood before them. Hades ripped it from the rock and threw it into the River Styx. They entered the palace as the gaurds let them through. A fire place burned. Crackle, crackle. Snap, snap. The fire was suddenly put out. A laugh comes from the throne in front of the fire place.

"I see. I see the orignal Lord of the Dead is back" said a voice from the throne.

"I am the orignal and the final" said Hades. A Ω was chisled into the top of the fire place, representing the last place a soul could be.

"I wouldn't say that for you are about to die. This is a trap. I ordered everyone to let you come to me. This plan was from the master-mind of the fool who killed Charon, Trenton!" said Promthues.

Percy looked at Trenton. "You planned Hades death?" asked Percy.

"It was for Connor" said Trenton.

"I always thought you were a hero. Now I see your just a monster" said Percy.

"If that's what you think, then I'll join my master" said Trenton walking over to the throne. A hand reaches to touch his shoulder.

"Kill them for me" said Promthues. Trenton charged. Hunyas hit Riptide with a deadly spark. The Sword of Hades smashed again Hunyas as Percy takes another jab with Riptide. Trenton kicks Percy back as he advnced on Hades. Thier swords clash as Trenton knocks Hades to the rock. Trenton climbs on Hades and puts his mouth to the god's ear.

"Alert Persues. I am still on your side. Pretend like I killed you once you notify Persues then when I say 'ATTACK!' jump up and kill like there is no tommorow" whispered Trenton. Hades threw Trenton off him and told Percy. "NO TALKING!" roared Trenton when Hades asured Percy knew the plan. He jabbed Hunyas through the hole between Hades ribs and arm. He pretended to fall down then Trenton barely cut into Percy's chest, fake killing him. "I am now the alpha. I have now made history. I have taken down the most powerful demigod ever to live. I have slayed Hades and Persues Jackson! I am no longer Trenton, son of Apollo. I am Hunyas, follower of Kronos!" roared Trenton.

Promthues stood from his throne and clapped. "Well played, well played. Do you think I am a fool? Hades nor Persues is dead. It was a trick to get Connor back. Now, fake dead, arise and face me like the men you say you are" said Promthues.

Hades and Percy enchange glances and jump up.

"Now, let me show you what I am made of" said Promthues jumping towards Hades. He grabs Promthues and throws him right into the Ω on the fireplace. Promthues throws the ruble from him and charges. Hades body slams him right into the marble table. Were the fireplace was, is now a raging fire that they must avoid.

"Fall back to the gate. I have a plan" said Percy. They jumped back to the gate. Promthues laughed at his retrieting enemy. Percy secretly hands Trenton Annabeth's knife then they charge again. Trenton still uses Hunyas but has a secong weapon. Promthues still knocks off all of there attacks.

"Super charge" said Hades jumping on top of Promthues. Promthues throws Hades off of him and closes in on Percy. Trenton throws Hunyas like a dagger and Promthues ducks. The blade pierst Percy's weak point. Trenton jabbs Annabeth's knife as far deep into Promthues' heart as possible. Then Trenton ripped it out sideways to make it more painfull, riping out half a rib. He then kicks him back into the far that has now taken half of the throne room. Promthues, skin burned off and his bones turned to dust. Trenton ran to Percy's dieing side.

"Don't grief. I am just another fallen hero. I will be with Annabeth, Luke, Silena, and..." started Percy puting his hand on his back. The look of pain jerked off his face and he fell to the ground...dead.

"You may have Connor back. Percy and Annabeth could try for the three lives if they chose. Stomp on these Pearls and they'll bring you to Olympus" said Hades handing Trenton two green pearls. He hands one to Connor (who's body flew to him) and they eached stomped on thier's.


	14. Battle of the Enternal City

Okay people! Stats time! Hits: 194. Reviews: 5. Favs: 2. Words: 11,130 (13 chapters, not including this chapter) Chapters left( including this one): THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!. 194 hits but 5 comments...what am I going to do? Bump up the chapter legnth so if you read, you'll _have _to review? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. Review for ideas on how to make that work.

**Summary for chapter: **Midnight closes in on thier last night to defeat Kronos. Camp has been pumbled, and the Titans are closing in on Olympus. That's when Kronos make Trenton make a dision, one that may change the fate of Olympus forever.

I am **_SO _**sorry for missspelled words.

Also, I have a poll on my profile. If you think I should make a sequel to this book, say yes. If not, say no.

* * *

They materilized in front of the gate to Olympus. They open it and charge in. The entire Camp was sharping weapons and preparing for battle. Angel ran up to Trenton. "I have a few questions...about you and me" she said.

"Shoot" replied Trenton.

"Do I ever cross your mind?" asked Angel

"No." replied Trenton.

"Do you like me?"

"No"

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No"

"Choose: me or your life."

"My life."

Tears filled Angel's eyes. "Everyone told me...you would say...yes" she said running off crying. Trenton caught up to her and made her look at him.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason why I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would do _EVERYTHING_ for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you _ARE_ my life."

"You don't mean it" said Angel, her eyes full of anger. Trenton kisses her.

When they part he asked "Is that proof?"

"Maybe one more" said Angel. Trenton leans in to kiss her, but before thier lips touch, there is a marching noise. They look off the side of Olympus. The Titans were gathering around the Empire State Building. They were screaming. The Dan-Kronos lead them. They filed in the building.

"Okay! They are coming! Prepare!" roared Trenton. The elavatotr lands on the floor. It opens to see the Dan-Kronos by himself.

"ςηατ'σ θπ, _Ηεροσ" _said Dan-Kronos.

"I am not afraid of you, Kronos" said Trenton.

"Now listen, I will kill you. Then my army will come and kill your friends." said Kronos.

"No. Only you will die tonight, Dan" said Trenton.

"I am not Dan!" roared Kronos.

"On the inside, yes" said Trenton. Kronos jumped. Trenton caught the sycth with Hunyas and kicked Kronos back. Dan's brown eyes flashed for a moment then went back to gold.

"Give me my weapon" said Kronos. Trenton thinks. He throws the sycth to Kronos. Kronos looks at Angel.

"Die the girl, dies his heart!" roared Kronos jumping for Angel.

"NO!" roared Trenton jumping in the way of Kronos' sycth. Kronos explodes to dust as Trenton falls to the ground. Angel sets his head on her lap. "Now do you belive I'd die for you?" asked Trenton.

"Yeah" said Angel.

"SOMEONE GET A SON OF APOLLO!" roared Connor.

"I am" said Trenton.

"But you can't help yourself" said Connor.

"Dieing will be the best thing for me now. Angel, I'll try to talk Hades into letting me come back. I will. We can live together. Have a normal life together" said Trenton.

"I think all that has happened says we'll never have a normal life" said Angel.

"We can try" said Trenton. His body becomes dust and blows away.

* * *

Trenton sat before Hades. "Please, you have to let me go back" said Trenton.

"Now that Persues is dead, we need a great Hero. I might...what the me, go ahead back" said Hades. Trenton left the throne room and he awoke in his bed the next morning.

"I had the craziest dream last night, Mom" said Trenton.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me all about it" said Mary. They sit down and Trenton explains his so called _dream_.


End file.
